Kickstarts
by festus48
Summary: Though Percy and Annabeth don't worry about their looks, have sleepovers or go shopping frequently that doesn't stop them from being teenagers. Which means they stress over the little things, their relationship being one of them. One-shot/song


**I've had this written for a while but just decided to put it on now, I don't know why. It's been read over a few times so grammar and missing words and stuff should be okay, but if it's not, sorry**. **The song's Kickstarts by Example**. **Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Kickstarts/Example related. If I did I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer now would I?**

_

* * *

You want me to come over, I got an excuse  
I might be holding your hand, but I'm holding it loose  
Go to talk then we choke it's like our necks in a noose  
Avoid the obvious, we should be facing the truth_

_Start to think it could be fizzling out  
Kinda' shocked because I never really had any doubts_

* * *

Sometimes he'd have doubts about her. About the relationship.

He'd wonder if she was just using him as a rebound and she never really did get over Luke. He'd be about to walk in the Athena cabin once and notice her hunched form, his eyes would travel to what she'd be staring at and he'd realise it'd be a picture of Luke. Eventually he mustered up the courage to voice the uncertainty he felt, she laughed and brushed him off, asking him if he wanted a side order of ridiculous with his plate of crazy. He chuckled admitting she was right and that he was being stupid. To which she replied "When aren't you?" with a smirk letting him know she was only teasing.

But he had seen the sadness, if only for a second, reach her eyes as soon as he'd mentioned Luke. He'd noticed that her laugh - just like his had been - was fake. And although she had smiled at him, it didn't reach her eyes and light up her whole face, making her look like an angel the way it usually did when they're teasing each other.

Well, when _she's_ teasing _him_, he rarely has anything to retort with – he does have a seaweed brain after all. Besides, he's usually too smitten over the way she seems impossibly more breathtaking when she laughs then how a traitorous blush creeps up her face when she notices him admiring her. There wasn't any of that this time.

That's why lately whenever she's invited him round he would always have 'something going on', or 'he wouldn't feel well', or 'he's worried that the pigeon he chased yesterday was going to get its revenge on him by pecking his brains out'. (He could deal with dozens of monsters but when it came to pigeon's he was as useless as a rubber in a pen factory)

In his conscience somewhere he knew that they were just excuses. Usually he'd be aching to see her again, he knew that he was just too afraid that Annabeth would realise he wasn't good enough for her. She wouldn't feel _it _anymore. (Whatever _it _was)

You would think that his excuses and the distance would separate them but Annabeth was stubborn – and maybe he just couldn't bare going without seeing her face for too long – so every weekend they'd be basking in each other's company again.

When they were together (before all his worries) they'd take a stroll, anywhere and everywhere. They'd get an ice-cream, go to the park and make up for the childhood they never really had. They'd go to a remote part of the beach, waltz into the sea (literally, she kept trying to teach him how to dance, it didn't go too well) the pair perfectly dry, thanks to him of course. On some occasions however, Annabeth would mysteriously become drenched once they were almost back to the shore. Percy of course, would act nonchalant, whistling and looking anywhere but her, try in vain to keep the grin from his face. Confusion would perch on Annabeths face–which would send him into a fit of hysterics – before confusion would instantly replace it with anger teamed up with a glare that could match her Mothers. Quickly his whistling and laughter would die and he'd rush over to her, apologies spilling from his mouth profusely while he made sure she wasn't hurt. She'd act annoyed at him for doing such a horrid thing to her when really; inside she'd be swooning, overjoyed at his concern for her. Or they would be simply chatting and commenting on the many 'peculiar people' that passed by while they sat on a bench feeding ducks.

Everything (excluding the times she'd get soaked) would always be done with each other's hand safely secured in the others.

Now they barely got ice-cream. Going to the park acting like seven year olds was a rarity and exploring the sea was just distant memories. The usual banter and chit chat was seldom heard, now when he'd attempt to talk it would be like his throat was constricted, a noose slowly but surely tightening his throat, as if he was chocking on unspoken words.

They both knew it; something was _odd_ in their relationship. It was obvious, anyone could see. It wasn't just him acting different either. Every night he would call her and she would always answer, _always_. Lately, however, she'd 'miss' the call and 'forget' to call him back or be 'too immersed in studying to hear the phone ring'. He hoped that wasn't true, her studying affecting her hearing that is, because then she'd be in trouble if there was a fire.

Even with his uncertainties it always comforted him to hear her voice, if only just for a few seconds and through a phone with crappy signal. She would help him with the homework that not even Einstein could figure out, according to him that is. Then she would go and prove him wrong by telling him that the 6 he put down was actually and 9, which abruptly made the work a whole lot easier. Or he'd share his stories about the brilliant blue dinner he just had and how he wonders where on earth his mother shops.

He had considered if he should just deal with the truth - face it like the man he didn't want to be. There was a problem though.

He wasn't sure what the truth was.

Sometimes she'd just stare off into space, it could be anywhere - school, home even with her mates - and she'd just think about him. A smile would constantly grace her lips whenever she did of course, her friends never ceased to tease her about it. Currently during the day dreaming the smitten smile would soon slip and she'd be thinking about how there seems to be something _off_ in their relationship. Perhaps like a sparkler; at first there'd be nothing, but once it's been lit there would be a timid light, then all of a sudden a great spark would appear and it would linger there. That's all it did though - linger, then it would start to fizzle out, returning once again to nothing. Their relationship seemed to be just like that at the moment and it had reached the stage she feared; the fizzling stage.

It surprised her because she never _really _had any doubts just... confusion. She'd never felt that way towards anyone, not even a smidgen, but him and Luke.

_Luke._

Luke turned out to be a backstabber that saved all their lives and became the hero. (You could see why her feelings towards him would be mixed.) What she felt towards Percy though was much greater than any feelings she'd had towards Luke. Luke would ignite a spark in her. Percy would set her alight. (She really needed to stop thinking about sparklers, but that was off the point)

Right now she was having doubts.

Percy seemed weird? Awkward? No, bored was more like it; he seemed bored around her lately. He'd never have anything to say and would make remarkably absurd excuses as to why they couldn't meet up over the weekend.

Acting utterly immature in the park was a thing the past, she didn't even want to start thinking about the trips to the beach, they just didn't exist anymore. Whenever these thoughts would surface, her palms would become clammy with sweat and her feet would turn cold. She hated when she had those thoughts. It was just the same old them now though, no more exciting adventures to keep them together. No more gods that relied heavily on them both to lure them to each other. It was the Percy and Annabeth they were before he came and drastically changed her life for the better. They were back to their old selves. Just Percy and Annabeth free to do as they pleased. But what if that didn't excite Percy, what if he needed over the top responsibility, the possibility of it being the last time spent together, the adventures?

He wasn't, no, he _couldn't_ be bored with her. Their lives where never boring, she was being silly. They had Aphrodite swooning and giggling at their every move, their parents trying to rip each other throats out, oh, and still the occasional monster to keep them active. Of course he wasn't bored with her, was he?

Many times she had contemplated if she should do what she was really, _really_ reluctant to do. Face the truth.

If she only knew what the truth was, exactly.

Recently both of them seemed to crane their necks, trying to get higher so their eager eyes could wander the sea of people, to glance at that chick with the drop dead gorgeous looks or the guy with such luscious locks that even if he _was_ drool-worthy (which he definitely, definitely was) you'd easily be content with marrying his hair alone. They forgot that many people envied what they had – adoration for each other, constantly being on each other's mind- people dreamed about something much less than what they shared every day. The fact that they were lucky to even be _alive, _thateven fellow campers craved for what they had, had yet to cross their minds. They failed to remember that they never had anything remotely close to _this_ before. (Whatever _this _was)

But then there would be those time when one of them would be out of town. He would be visiting Tyson or she'd go one those rare holidays with her family, where it was _just_ family, no boyfriends allowed. Then they really wouldn't be able to see each other for a week or more, without the surprise visits or excuses getting in the way, and she'd miss him _so much. _She wanted to scream and punch him for making them be apart, then she'd want to hug him and never let go so he _couldn't_ let them be separated again because it was just so _agonising._

Usually when he was off having fun with Tyson, she'd be sitting there on her bed reminiscing what great times they had shared. Missing his gentle touch, they way he smelled a little bit of the sea all the time. How when they were at his house, if Sally walked into the room without warning he'd blush scarlet, despite the fact that all they were doing was studying. Her fingers would delicately brush the picture of him she'd be holding; madly wishing it was his face she was stroking. Somehow she'd failed to recall all those things.

Sure they'd still be able to call each other, but have you ever seen how much signal you get whilst in the ocean? No, you haven't, because there isn't any, that's why. How Tyson coped, he didn't know.

Her family didn't help the situation much either, whenever she was on holiday and she so much as glanced at her phone a lecture from her parents would spring forth about _how she worries too much and should just enjoy the time away _or that_ she has a life that exists outside of him or has she forgotten_.

Throughout the time they were away from each other for such a long period he suddenly realised that she was _his_ girl. He didn't want to let her down; he didn't want to hear the badly disguised disappointment seep through her voice after he told her he wasn't available that weekend to visit. He didn't want to hear the sigh that fell from her lips when they hardly held each other's hand, their fingers merely brushing.

Annabeth, as far as he was concerned, was the one that should always be wearing a golden crown - to let everyone know she was a princess and that she deserved to be treating like one. Especially from him. He_ should_ treat her like a princess though, because that's what he saw her as. Actually, he didn't. In his eyes she was so much more, the title princess would never justify. More like Annabeth the Angel that was better fit. Hey don't laugh, he wasn't so good with words that was Annabeth; she was good at everything. Even though he would never tell her that, she'd scoff at the sappiness and punch him despite knowing it was in vain. She could hurt him if she _really_ wanted to; she knows where his one weakness is after all. Hopefully she would never want to though. _No making_ _any reasons for Annabeth to beat you up _was his motto. There was no option – he just could _not_ let her down. Not out of fear of her hurting him but out of fear of her _leaving_ him. Apparently he had somehow forgotten all of that.

During their latest stroll they had caught each other's eyes captivated, it seeming impossible to look away. They didn't know how long they just stood there, gazing into the others orbs – they didn't care. They were lost, mesmerised. Oblivious to everyone else. Well, apart from the drunk on a bench near them but he was a _loud _drunk. One that liked to sing - a lot, to songs he didn't know the words to.

Ignoring the one exception to penetrate into their haze, they simultaneously and for what seemed to be for no reason at all, grins rivalling that of a Cheshire cats appeared, dimples resting on both their faces.

There _was_ a reason though because as they stood looking very much like fools, eyes boring into the others, they imagined a life without each other and what they came up with was _horrific._ It caused them physical pain to visualise a world where they didn't know the other.

Without Seaweed Brain worrying over everything she did that could cause her harm, like her going to get something out of the freezer then falling in somehow and catching pneumonia, she didn't what she would do. All the times he treated her as if she was sacred. Even when he would randomly pour water over her, 'just because he thought it was funny'. On second thoughts, she_ could_ live without that.

Without Wise Girl making sure he gets a bowl before pouring the cereal and milk, (yes it happened before he doesn't like talking about, it's very embarrassing for him) or her making sure he's actually studying the right subject, (that happened too, no wonder she calls him Seaweed Brain) he didn't know how he would cope.

It just _wouldn't be right_ if they'd never met. Life wouldn't be liveable.

Their hands clutched the others then at that moment, fingers interlocking refusing to let go. His throat expanded, letting any words he wanted to say escape with ease. His lack of faith about her feeling something more towards Luke than him flew straight out of his mind, as if they were never there in the first place. He knew she still felt _it,_ and he now knew what _it_ was.

Her theory of him being bored with her was like she hoped – silly and stupid. Their relationship wasn't like a sparkler, she suddenly realised – it was more like a fire, their feelings extinguishing only once they had died. Even then, she reckoned, they'd still feel _this._ She now understood what _this_ was.

She resented Tyson slightly; he took time away from them being together. He was jealous that her family got to spend so much time with her. They wished that they could see each other so much more and that phones teleported them to secluded areas, where it could just be them. Just Percy and Annabeth free to do as they pleased. They didn't need anyone or anything to stay together. No adventures. They just needed each other.

_Annabeth _was the girl with drop dead gorgeous looks. _Percy _was that drool-worthy boy with the hair you wanted to marry on its own. They remembered that they should be grateful, that they were privileged and lucky to feel this way. They _were_ grateful, tremendously so.

In sync they moved towards each other, eyes closing as gradually as they were nearing each other. Finally, lips pursed and ready, they reached their destination. The kiss was as slow as they had been to work out the _this _emotion they'd felt for each other.

That was when they realised the love had started. Love was the _it _feeling. Wait, no_._ It hadn't just started they had been in love for a long time.

It had just kick-started again.

_

* * *

It's the same old you the same old me  
You get bored and I get cold feet  
Get high get wandering eyes  
Forget I've never ever had it so sweet  
I realise what I got when I'm out of town  
'Cos deep down you're my girl in a golden crown  
My princess and I don't wanna let you down  
No I don't wanna let you down down down down_

_Look into your eyes imagine life without ya_

_And the love kick starts again_

_

* * *

_

**So there it was. ****Hope you didn't puke from the sappiness. ****Was it crap or good? **

**Oh, and rubber means eraser ****if you didn't get ****_as useless as a rubber in a pen factory._**


End file.
